C'est con
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Il est seul, dans un coin de rue. Et les larmes coulent, elles roulent - à cause de ce connard. / Suite de Fracassé du Crâne?


Texte écrit depuis un moment… Je n'ai trouvé le courage de le corriger qu'aujourd'hui. Ce texte peut-être considéré comme une suite à « Fracassé du crâne ». Vous n'êtes pas obliger de lire cet autre texte avant, mais y'a pas mal de référence, donc.

Rien n'est à moi. Sauf les mots. Les mots qu'on ne m'arrachera jamais parce qu'ils font partie de mon bonheur et de mon désespoir le plus complet.

(R.I.P, boule de poils, 22 juin 2012. Désolé, tu méritais pas ça.)

OoO

Les larmes coulent, dans un coin de rue, et elles roulent. Elles tombent sur le sol et finissent dans les égouts, entrainées par la pluie qui tombe rageusement, qui vient se fracasser sur la tête du jeune homme, mais il s'en fiche. Il regarde le sol, le regard vide, on y voit plus rien, ou quasiment, pas d'sentiment ou pas vraiment ; pas de haine, de regret. De tristesse, de dégoût, y'a rien, et c'est vide, y'a rien à faire, y'a plus rien à dire. Il est plus personne, juste une loque ; il est plus rien, juste une larve qu'on viendrait d'écraser, de tuer sans que ce soit réellement le cas. C'est ça, en fait ; à l'intérieur, c'est mort, à l'intérieur, c'est vide. Il n'est plus qu'os et chair, il n'est plus qu'une enveloppe sans but.

Et pourtant, il a essayé de crier. Mais c'était pas assez fort. Pourtant, il était pas si loin d'une grande rue, mais faut croire qu'elle était déserte. Il veut en finir, là, tout de suite, maintenant, mais il ne peut pas bouger, c'est à peine s'il ose respirer. Il a peur, et y'a que ça, au final, qui reste vraiment ; la peur, la peur incontrôlable que ce monstre de Cartman ne revienne ; et ça, ça reste, ça part pas, ça ne veut pas s'en aller, ça persiste, et ça l'effraie, et il veut plus jamais voir son visage, et, bordel, il se souvient trop bien ; il se souvient trop du souffle dans sa nuque, de la douleur qui est venue se loger dans ses reins. Les morsures recouvrant sa peau pâle – comme toutes les autres coupures, il est meurtri, meurtri de partout - la blessure qui commence à cicatriser, un peu – mais y'a bien que là, parce qu'à l'intérieur, y restera toujours une plaie béante impossible à refermer complètement. Il veut juste crever – et il comprend pas.

Non, il comprend pas pourquoi, ça lui échappe ; il sait pas pourquoi ce salaud a fait ça. Il sait depuis toujours que Cartman est un cinglé, un dégénéré, un p'tain de _fracassé du crâne_, mais à c'point-là… Ca lui échappe, ça lui fait mal ; il comprend pas, il veut pas comprendre au fond, mais là, il a pas le choix, il pense qu'à ça, il peut penser qu'à ça, et espérer que la pluie va nettoyer la souillure qui tache son cœur. Mais_ j'ai rien fait_, qu'il se dit_, j'suis moi, juste moi. Faut croire que c'est un crime, t'sais, faut croire qu'on m'punit._ Faut croire. _Et j'aimerais me relever, aller voir les gens que j'aime et qu'ils voient à quel point maintenant -_ et il tente de rire, mais il peut pas, il tousse, à la place _- à quel point j'suis dégueulasse, maintenant. Mais, même si j'le mérite pas, j'aimerais savoir s'ils sont capables de m'dire qu'ils m'aiment, qu'ils m'aiment quand même. Et c'est peu probable, mais j'suppose que ça m'ferait du bien, parce qu'je pue la haine. _

Et, d'une certaine façon, tout ça, ça a pas de sens – non, pas du tout, ça a pas de sens, et ça fait mal, et pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi – et bordel, _**MAIS DITES MOI POURQUOI PUTAIN !**_

Mais il ne saura pas. Il ne saura pas, jamais il n'aura pas le temps. Parce qu'il arrivera à se lever, rentrer chez lui, et pendant quelques temps, il pourra faire semblant qu'tout va bien. C'pas l'cas, il se sent trop mal, trop sale – et même les douches brûlantes à répétition, même se frotter jusqu'au sang ça marche pas, c'con, hein – alors il en finira, terminer sa vie déjà brisée. Pas une trace, pas un mot, il aura trop honte. Pas une trace de son existence, pas un mot à sa famille qui se retrouvera déchirée – un divorce, et un pauvre gamin qui sera balloté de maison en maison. Il en voudra à son grand frère et maudira son nom, tard le soir. Il parlera sans savoir. Tout le monde parlera sans savoir. Sauf une personne, qui, derrière une mine à semi triste – l'excuse du « j'ai plus d'juif à insulter ! » marchant trop bien – rira bien, dans son coin. Il rira comme un cinglé, _un fracassé du crâne_, il rira avant d'en finir. _Ahah, putain d'ironie…_

OoO

Le garçon au bonnet rouge et bleu s'avance d'un pas tremblant. Il pense, il pense et il se sent con.

Con de rien avoir remarqué plus tôt. _Kyle avait besoin de moi. J'suis trop débile. Même pas foutu de voir un truc aussi évident._

_Putain._


End file.
